Bonne chance
by A Smiling Cat
Summary: Pour la Nuit du FoF - OS pour une première rencontre entre nos deux détectives préférés


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la troisième Nuit Écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "_Tournoi_". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de FFnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes auteurs favoris ou sur mon profil. Rejoignez-nous !_

_**Disclaimer :** rien n'est à moi. Les personnages sont à Gôshô ... je les emprunte pour le bien du FoF

* * *

_Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Shinichi était stressé comme tout... Son premier match officiel en tant que lycéen. Pour une finale... Quel idée avait eu ce stupide Akiba de se faire une entorse trois semaines plus tôt, qui le privait de ce match et qui obligeait Shinichi à jouer à sa place. C'était sa première année au lycée Teitan, il était censé s'entraîner et jouer des petits matchs, pas s'improviser meneur de jeu lors de la finale du tournoi inter-lycées qui opposait leur équipe à celle de l'académie Kaiho d'Osaka. Très bonne équipe, d'ailleurs, celle du jeune Hanada, même si un de leurs attaquants était blessé lui aussi, laissant la place à un jeune homme que Shinichi avait aperçu brièvement avant de rejoindre ses vestiaires.

Même âge que Shinichi, un tout petit peu plus grand, teint hâlé, des yeux plus verts, et Shinichi aurait juré que c'était un joueur de Kendo plus que de football. Mais s'il était là, cela voulait dire qu'il savait bien jouer. A prendre au sérieux, donc.

Shinichi inspira un grand coup, mais suffisamment discrètement pour que ses coéquipiers ne le remarquent pas. Il essaya de se rappeler le discours de Ran. "_Tu joues très bien, Shinichi, sinon ils ne te laisseraient pas entrer sur le terrain. Aux entraînements, tu fais aussi bien - et même mieux - que nos camarades plus âgés... et tu le sais. Tu as joué des matchs au collège, tu as été capitaine, ce n'est pas comme s'ils jetaient un nouveau sans expérience. Tu as déjà gagné des finales, tu peux au-moins jouer celle-là._" Il eut un sourire en repensant à sa meilleure amie, sa première supporter et probablement sa plus grande fan, depuis que ses parents (sa mère) avaient quitté le pays. Elle l'avait accompagné jusqu'aux vestiaires, ignorant les remarques de ses coéquipiers, pour le soutenir. "_Bonne chance_" elle lui avait souhaité avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, sous les sifflets des autres garçons. Shinichi était presque sûr qu'il avait rougi.

Le bruyant raclement de gorge de son capitaine le tira de ses pensées. Shinichi écouta d'une oreille distraite le discours d'avant-match qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Il n'était pas détective pour rien. Le premier match qu'il avait joué avec Nakamichi, le jeune homme lui avait sorti une véritable leçon avec objectifs, motivations, techniques et ruses à l'appui. La mémoire de Shinichi l'avait mécaniquement enregistrée et il l'avait reconnue à chaque discours de vestiaire depuis.

Il se leva en même temps que ses amis pour se diriger vers le terrain. Ran avait raison : il aimait le foot, il savait jouer, il était même très bon. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Il avait subi un entraînement intensif avec ses coéquipiers depuis trois semaines, il était prêt. Le coach l'arrêta quelques secondes à la sortie. Juste deux mots, "_bonne chance_", et un sourire qui donna confiance au jeune homme qui se prépara à rejoindre ses amis.

Cependant, il s'arrêta devant le jeune joueur de l'équipe adverse qu'il avait remarqué. Le garçon tournait le dos à ses collègues d'Osaka, essayant probablement de leur cacher sa nervosité. Shinichi était presque sûr qu'il pratiquait un autre sport, qu'il préférait. Le garçon - Hattori, s'il se fiait au nom sur le maillot - leva les yeux vers lui.

Shinichi sourit et lui tendit la main. L'autre la prit après une seconde d'hésitation.

"_ Bonne chance_."

Hattori sourit à son tour, mais ce fut cet instant que choisirent les capitaines pour remarquer que leurs remplaçants n'étaient pas avec eux. Leurs cris firent se séparer les deux jeunes, mais Hattori eut le temps de répondre quelque chose qui agrandit encore davantage le sourire de Shinichi avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis : "_Bonne chance à toi aussi, tu vas en avoir besoin._"

.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas l'auteure, laissez une petite review avant de partir (s'il vous plait)


End file.
